The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR019’, was discovered in 2003 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIHAR019’ originated from a planned cross hybridization in 2000 between the female azalea plant ‘MNIKRI’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,229 (patented) and the male azalea plant ‘Conleb’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,581 (patented) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The present invention has a blooming period in early April and mid August until frost, an open, broadly globose growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new plant was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2004 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over 6 years. ‘MNIHAR019’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via semi-hardwood cuttings.
‘MNIHAR019’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.